


Lazy Morning

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Raven ponders on how much she loves her boy friend, and how life sometimes works out.Raven x Bellamy





	Lazy Morning

Raven stirred as the glimmer of morning light filtered through the bedroom blinds. She groaned cursing the intruding beams. Could the sun wait another hour before waking her up? Shifting to get more comfortable she nuzzled deeper in Bellamy’s neck. His arm wrapped around her waist instinctively tightening as she released a content sigh. Mornings like this were her favorite. When Bellamy wasn’t pulling a late-night shift on patrol, and she didn’t have to come in on the weekends to babysit Jasper and Monty who always seemed to set something on fire when she wasn’t supervising.

Raven’s ears perked up as she heard Bellamy’s sleep laced voice, “Can we sue the sun?”

Raven chuckled, “Babe I had the same thought.”

Bellamy replied with smile laced lips, “Great minds, right?”

Raven kissed his neck, “Hopefully our future offspring won’t be morning birds.”

When she sat up a bit to look into his warm brown eyes, she couldn’t help the swell of her heart at his soft eyes, “If you call our future kid’s offspring, I think being morning birds will be the last of our worries.”

Raven stuck her tongue out as Bellamy laughed before flipping her over. The familiar comforting feels of his weight above her Raven closed her eyes as she felt Bellamy kiss down her neck to her shoulder. Raven released a sigh of pleasure as her hand came to his head and became tangled in his wild dark curls.

Raven pulled his head back to hers as she captured his lips. Their kiss slow and lazy like their Sunday morning. When Bellamy pulled back Raven met his eyes as he said the words she always loved to hear during their precious and few private mornings.

“I’m gonna go get breakfast started.”

Raven stroked his freckled cheek as she spoke, “Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you?”

Bellamy had that smirk she loved so much, “You may have once or twice.”

Raven pulled his face right to hers, “Well I fucking love you Bell.”

Bellamy gave her a wide smile, “I love you too Raven.”

She gave him a peck as he sat up and walked towards the kitchen, Raven’s eyes following the bounce of his tight ass with appreciation. Once he left the room Raven let her head fall back to the pillow. Damnit, she loved that man. Sighing to herself she sat up and kicked her legs over the side of the bed wincing slightly as she put pressure on her bad leg. Reaching over she grabbed her knee brace and strapped it on. Standing she groaned as her knee took the weight of her body. Stretching her legs, a bit she walked with a small limp to the kitchen.

She paused as she leaned on the island. Bellamy clad in only his boxer and bro tank was turned to her. His broad back giving her a pleasant view. He was humming to whatever rock song played softly in the background. Raven bit her lip. How could someone cooking breakfast make a person want to jump their bones? Whatever the answer Bellamy had figured it out a long time ago.

Bellamy looked over his shoulder, “Your cups right there.”

Raven’s gaze shifted to their kitchen table and she felt her heart flutter once more. He had already poured her a cup of coffee in her favorite worn mug. Raven walked up behind Bellamy and hugged him from behind kissing his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

“You’re the best.”

Bellamy shrugged and ducked to hide his cheesy smile, “It’s just coffee.”

Raven nuzzled his back before moving to sit and take a sip of her coffee. As the warm liquid flooded her system she sighed and continued to watch Bellamy cook. He would say they’re just pancakes and eggs, but to Raven it was more than that. The last few years had been a roller coaster. Crashing into the gang’s life because her childhood best friend and boyfriend turned out to be an asshole (at least she got Clarke and everyone out of it), having to move to Seattle to escape her hell hole of a small town, and the accident that at the time felt like the end of her life.

But, through all of the major shifts Raven had found something that made it all worth it. And, he was currently walking over to her with two plates full of food. Setting hers down in front of her Bellamy took the seat across from her digging in like only a hungry cop could. Sometimes Raven thought Bellamy was some sort of wild survivor who ate like it was his last mean. She always remembered that he picked up the habit having to eat fast in order to make sure Octavia ate and was ready for school. Which only made her feelings for him grow with how much he sacrificed for his younger sister.

Once they finished breakfast they migrated to their couch, and Raven chose to sit up while guiding Bellamy’s head to her lap as he laid comfortably. Her fingers raking through his hair gifting her a sigh of pleasure from her boyfriend.

Bellamy looked up at her with tired eyes, “We should probably do something productive today.”

Raven pondered. Of course, they could go for a hike, a run, or hell even a walk around the park. But Raven stared at Bellamy’s tired but smiling face and she realized that none of those ideas sounded right. What sounded right was spending a lazy Sunday cuddling and soaking in her amazing boy friend’s warmth, and letting him finally rest for once.

Raven spoke with a defiant smile, “How about we skip productive and move to a day of Netflix, cuddling, and mind-blowing sex?”

Bellamy gave her that stunning smile that made her fall for him in the first place.

When he spoke, she actually giggled, “Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you Raven?”

Raven’s eyes softened, “Maybe once or twice.”

Bellamy spoke with an earnest tone, “Well I fucking love you Rav.”

Raven smiled, “I love you too Bell.”


End file.
